On My Honor
by InuLimbo
Summary: Kagome has a hard life between taking care of her family by herself, and her school life. Why is her Dad back? And why is Inuyasha acting different?
1. My Complicated Life

I have LOTS of ideas for this fic. I'm very excited about it...for some odd reason. Okay, well here's the first chapter.  
  
On My Honor  
  
Chapter 1: My Complicated Life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner had just ended. Kagome was scrubbing vigorously at a plate in the sink. She put it down and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. In the next room she could hear crying. She knew exactly who it was. Her mother was crying again. She did it every day. Ever since the say her father walked out on them. He left on Christmas Eve. The whole night was very clear to Kagome, and she hated him. She always did.  
  
Her mother was still in love with him, and cried every day praying he would come back. The truth was, he never did love them. He always took the only money they had, and got drunk with it. He would leave one night and have Mom worried to death. Two days later he would come home with the smell of liquor fresh on his breath.  
  
Sota had always been too young to understand. He didn't understand what was going on when Daddy came home swinging his fists.  
  
Kagome sighed as she picked up a glass and started to scrub it.  
  
He would hit Kagome and her mother when he heard the slightest thing that he didn't want to hear, and Sota would hide in his room under his bed where he would cry. Her father would take all of their money for food, and spend it at a bar. They didn't have that much as it was. Mom worked at Walmart, and he didn't work at all. Now that he's gone, Mom rarely goes to work. Actually, she's probably gone over the limit of sick days. Now I, Kagome Higurashi, work at Burger King. It's not much, but we have to get money. I'm only 16, and it seems that I carry the weight of this family on my own shoulders.  
  
Kagome finished with the dishes, and left them to dry. She walked into the next room. There on the couch was her mother in a ball. She was watching her soap operas. It was all she had left.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She sat up. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"Mom, we're all out of food. Can I have some money to get groceries?"  
  
She reached for her purse as she looked at the television screen. She opened her wallet to find it empty.  
  
"I have no money, dear. You can go pick up my paycheck and use that money." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
There was nothing she could really do to make her mom stop crying. The only thing that could make her happy would be if their dad came back. Reality was, it's wasn't going to happen. He was long gone.  
  
"Okay, Mom. Thanks," she muttered.  
  
She would have to pick up the money the next day once she picked Sota up from school. Kagome left the room quietly. She walked past the kitchen, and down a hallway. She stopped in front of a door, and lightly tapped on it. "Sota? May I come in?" She could hear a whimper from inside. She opened the door. Her little brother was lying on his bed crying.  
  
"Sota, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at his bed which had a large dark circle underneath him. She rushed over to him and picked him up in her arms. "It's okay, Sota." He gripped onto her shirt and cried harder. "I'll clean it up." She set him down on the floor. "You just go and get changed into some clean clothes."  
  
Sota was nine, and he was still wetting his bed. It started once their father left three years ago. He had never wet his bed before then.  
  
Kagome came back into the room with some clean sheets. Sota had already changed into some clean pajamas. She replaced his wet sheets with clean ones. She picked him up, and set him on the bed. She lightly stroked his head. "It's okay, Sota. Everything is alright."  
  
"When is Daddy coming back?" He looked up at Kagome with a tear stricken face.  
  
She laid him back on the bed. "I don't know. But we're doing okay without him."  
  
Sota closed his eyes. "But I miss him so much."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You just get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." She kissed his forehead, and stood up silently. She walked out the door, and flipped off the light switch.  
  
Kagome walked to her own room. Once she closed the door, she buried her face in her pillow. She cried herself. She couldn't let Mom or Sota know that she cried. She had to be strong for both herself and her family. She fell asleep with the tears falling down her face. Life was just so very complicated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had just dropped Sota off at school, and was driving to her own school. She parked out by student parking lot, and walked into the large high school. She didn't bother looking up as people said rude comments to her when she walked by.  
  
It just didn't help to not only have a horrible home life, but also a horrible school life. However, none of them compared to Inuyasha. He had never said anything nice to her. Heck, he had never even said her name right before.  
  
She lifted her head as she caught sight of her friend, Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango."  
  
"There you are, Kagome. I've been looking everywhere for you," the girl said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome smiled in response.  
  
"Guess what I just found out?" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hojo is looking everywhere for you. And you know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is going to ask you out. Isn't that great?!"  
  
Kagome's smile faltered. "I don't know. I don't think I can deal with a boyfriend right now. I have so much happening at home. I wouldn't have any time to be with him, between my job, and taking care of Sota."  
  
"Oh come on, Kagome. A boyfriend is exactly what you need, and Hojo is the perfect guy for the job. It will take stress off of you to go have a nice dinner with a guy. Trust me."  
  
"I told you, Sango. I just don't have the time." It was at this time that Hojo decided to show up.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi. Can you spare me a minute of your time?"  
  
"Uh, sure Hojo." She walked down the hall beside him.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were doing anything on Friday. I'd love to take you out to a movie, and then dinner afterward."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hojo. But now just isn't the best time. Thanks for the offer."  
  
Hojo however, kept his smile. "Alright then. I'll ask you again sometime." He walked away.  
  
"I can't believe you, wench."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists at her side. "What do YOU want?" She turned around to see Inuyasha. He had his 'gang' on either side of him. His girlfriend, Kikyo, was hanging off of his left shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe you would turn down a guy. To tell you the truth, I don't know why a guy would want to go with you somewhere." He eyed her up and down. "And what are you wearing? Did you kill chickens just so you could look that bad?" Everyone around him laughed, and his best friend, Miroku, gave him a high five.  
  
Kagome looked down at her outfit. It had some white feathers on the ends of the sleeves. It didn't look like chickens, did it? "No," she responded quietly.  
  
Inuyasha snickered something to his friends, and they laughed immediately. He walked away with them all beside him and a couple trailing behind.  
  
Kagome's eyes stung as tears threatened to spill. 'No,' she said to herself. 'Be strong.' She went to her first period class with her head down. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha was in six of her seven classes.  
  
She reached for the knob. As she did, the door swung open, and hit Kagome in between her eyes. She fell backward onto the floor, and squinched her eyes. She rubbed he forehead, as she looked up at the person responsible for the action. There, standing over her, was Inuyasha. He laughed at her face with his friends behind him copying his every action.  
  
Kagome got up, and walked past him.  
  
"You are so stupid!" he said as she walked by into the room while rubbing her forehead.  
  
She walked over to her desk, and sat down without a word. Even though her mind was filled with every dirty word to known to man, she remained silent. Inuyasha came over, and sat next to her.  
  
"So tell me. How do you act so stupid and clumsy? Seriously, I want to know. I didn't think it was possible to be stupid all day long, but you proved me wrong."  
  
Kagome ignored his question as the bell rang as a signal to go to your own desk. He left her there as the teacher began the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now review, and let me know what you think! Thanks! ~InuLimbo~ 


	2. Ice Cream And Meetings

It's finally Spring Break! Hurrah! *does a touchdown dance* Now I can update all of my stories. ^^ Wheeeee! Well, you guys seemed to like my first chapter, so I'll keep going.  
  
On My Honor  
  
Chapter 2: Ice Cream And Meetings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome clutched her books against her chest as she walked down the hallway. The day was almost over. Just one more subject to go, and it was Inuyasha free. This put a smile on her face.  
  
She entered he class, and sat down in the same seat she had been sitting in since the beginning of the year. She placed her feet on the basket under the desk in front of her as she took out her pen and book.  
  
"Hey Kagome," came a voice from beside her.  
  
She turned her head to see Kikyo beside her with a pleasant smile on her face. "Um, hey," she squeaked out.  
  
"So. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school. I know Inuyasha is kind of mean to you, but I totally disagree with him about you. You seem cool to me," she said cheerfully.  
  
'This is really weird,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Kikyo wanting to do something with me?'  
  
"So, what do ya think?" Kikyo asked. "You don't have to be scared or anything. I won't bite you. I just want to get to know you better. After all, we have been classmates for about eight years now."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Well, what would you like to do?"  
  
"Oh, so you are going to come!" She pulled an uneasy Kagome into an embrace. "A bunch of my friends and I are going to the ice cream parlor after school. So I'll meet you after school, and we can drive over there. Alright?"  
  
"Sure. Meet me in the parking lot."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With that, Kikyo left to go back to her desk.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. Who would have thought that she'd finally be making friends with the higher class students?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Kikyo entered the parlor, and walked over to a table where Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, and Kagura sat.  
  
"Hey, guys," Kikyo said as she scooted Inuyasha over to make room for herself and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the girl that Kikyo had brought along. "What is that doing here?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Inuyasha. She's with me." She turned to Kagome. "Sit down."  
  
She complied as she sat down next to Kikyo in the booth.  
  
A waiter came over. "May I take your order?"  
  
"Chocolate milkshake please," Kagome answered.  
  
"I'll just have water," Kikyo responded.  
  
The others had already gotten their food.  
  
"So," Kagura said while leaning over the table toward Kagome. "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, huh?"  
  
"Yes," she answered nervously.  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes. "I approve of her," she said as she sat back down.  
  
"I know I sure do," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome felt something on her hand. She turned to see Miroku with his hand on hers. "Kagome, will you do me the honor of baring my child?"  
  
She snatched her hand away, and whacked him. "Hentai!"  
  
Miroku fell over with swirly eyes. Kagome rubbed her hand. "Serves you right."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll give you a try, wench." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "If Kikyo likes you, I guess I'll have to as well."  
  
"Huh?" she asked stupidly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and rolled eyes. "You never will change, will you? I said I want to be your friend."  
  
Kagome couldn't have been happier she was gaining all of these new friends.  
  
"Here's your order," the waiter said as he handed the shake and water to Kikyo and Kagome.  
  
Kagome took a sip of the creamy shake through her straw.  
  
"Oh, my." Kikyo said with a hand over her mouth as she watched Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked confused. "What is it?"  
  
"It's just that you shouldn't drink something with all of those calories. We'll just have to do something about it, won't we?" she asked with an evil smirk. She picked up the milkshake.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome questioned with her eyebrows raised.  
  
Kikyo splashed it all over Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the hysterical girl who was responsible for it. The whole table was laughing with a smirking Kikyo in front of her. "Sorry about that," she said simply as she tossed the cup down. She soon joined her friends with laughter.  
  
The whole restaurant was watching her. Kagome closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. She slammed her fists on the table as she got up, and ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"That was awesome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I thought you'd like that," Kikyo said as he pecked him on his lips.  
  
However, Inuyasha didn't really feel too good about it. He kind of felt bad for her. As funny as it was, it was just cruel. But he had never cared about what had happened to Kagome before. So why now? He shrugged it off. "I knew that whole 'she's my friend routine' couldn't be serious," he said as he laughed harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran to her car partially blinded by her tears. "How could they do this to me? Why was I so stupid?" She sat down in her car. "I should have seen it coming. They would never would to be friends with me." She cried harder as she rested her head on the steering wheel.  
  
She started the car as she wiped away her tears. She had finally made it home, and she opened the door to find her mother walking by with a smile on her face. She had a tray in her hands with some food and water on it. "Hello, dear." She eyed her daughter up and down. "What happened to you? You should clean yourself up." She walked away hummimg happily to herself.  
  
'I wonder what she's so cheery about.' She followed her mother into the living room to see a man sitting on the couch. Her eyes widened with shock. "Dad?"  
  
The man turned his head to look at her.  
  
Her mother came and wrapped an arm around her. "Isn't it wonderful, Kagome? Daddy came home." With that, she walked into the other room.  
  
No, it wasn't wonderful. It was horrible.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell is the matter with you?" He stood up, walked over to her, and slapped her across the face.  
  
She fell to the floor and held her hand against her cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a shaky voice.  
  
"You didn't pick up your brother from school, and I had to get him. He was all alone bawling on a bench. He thought we had left him."  
  
Kagome had forgotten all about Sota. "I'm sorry. I just forgot."  
  
"You forgot, huh?" He gripped the front of her shirt, and pulled her off of the floor.  
  
"No. Please. I'm sorry," she said as tears fell again.  
  
"Not as sorry as I'm going to be." He hit her face, and threw her to the ground. "That ought to knock some sense into you. Maybe you won't forget next time." He sat back down, and ate his meal. "Now get out of here," he said as he pointed toward the exit. "Go to your room or something. I don't want to see your face."  
  
Kagome got up and ran to her room with tears falling the whole way. He was back, and things were just going to repeat themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had already dropped off Sota at school. He was ecstatic to have their father back. He hadn't wet his bed at all last night.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes on the floor as she walked into the school. She didn't want anyone to see the large purple bruise on her face.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Huh?" she saw Inuyasha standing next to her. She sighed. "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize," he answered.  
  
"Whatever," she kept her head down and kept walking.  
  
"Kagome, wait." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Ow," she held her shoulder.  
  
He lifted his eyebrows. "Oh, come on. That didn't hurt."  
  
She still kept her face down. "Look at me," he said irritated. He lifted her chin to see her eyes filled with tears. "Kagome, I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday." He looked at the bruise on her face, and his face turned to a concerned one. "What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing," she said hoping he would accept that answer.  
  
"It's not nothing." His eyes softened. "Kagome, what happened?"  
  
'Why is he calling me by my name? And why does he care? He's probably gonna pour ice cream all over me or something immature like that.' "Inuyasha, get away from me. I know you are not the type of person to care what is going on in my life. So if you're going to pour cow vomit on me, go ahead and do it. Because nothing can make my day worse than it already is." She started crying harder. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now."  
  
"I have no hidden motives," he said truthfully as he held out his hands on either side. "And if you tell me what you're going through, I'll do everything I can to help you."  
  
She laughed a little. "That's funny considering just last night you were laughing at me because your girlfriend dumped ice cream down my shirt." She pushed past him. "So I don't know what you're up to, but get it out of your head right now." She walked off leaving him standing alone in the hallway.  
  
She spotted exactly who she was looking for. "Sango!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome. What's up?" She made a strange expression. "And what happened to your face?"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"A bruise?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "More like how I got the bruise."  
  
"Well, how did you get it?"  
  
"Sango," she said with a serious expression. "He's back."  
  
"Who's back?"  
  
"My Dad. He was a home when I came home last night." She paused. "That's why I have this." She lightly touched the spot on her cheek where the bruise laid.  
  
"Whoa. He really came back after all of this time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How is everyone taking it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? They're all jumping for joy."  
  
Sango looked confused. "But why? Does your mom just not remember that you father took all of the money you had to buy drinks? And then come home and abuse his family?"  
  
"She does know it, Sango," she said sadly. "She's just still so in love with him. She's trying to see past all of that...even though there's nothing else there."  
  
"Show her your bruise so she can see exactly what kind of guy he is."  
  
"She already knows exactly what kind of guy he is. He's hit her many times before. She just doesn't want to admit it to herself that he's not all she thinks he is."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you then."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah, neither do I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of chappie! Now, review! Review! Review! Yay! 


	3. I'll Take Care of You

Alright, so it's been a super long time since I've updated, and I'm so sorry! I just got sucked into my other stories. So I will try much harder to keep going with this one. After all, I'm really excited about it. I've never written a fic like this one before. Well, on with the story!  
  
On My Honor  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Take Care of You

* * *

The sound of the bell echoed through the halls as students streamed out of their classrooms. The day was over, and the weekend was here. Kagome walked out of her room with her face directed toward the floor, keeping to herself and avoiding peoples' views. She felt something in front of her, and started falling toward the marble floor. She landed on her hands and knees as her books scattered about with her papers.  
  
"Can I give you a hand?," a voice laughed.  
  
She lifted her face, and took a hand that was outstretched to her. "Thankyou." She wasted no time in gathering her things.  
  
"Let me help you out there."  
  
"You don't have to," she responded quickly. She looked the person in the face. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah. You have a problem with it?" he snapped.  
  
"No, it's just that you've never done nice things for me before." She stood up followed by him.  
  
"I know." He handed her the items he had collected. "I wanted to change all of that. The truth is, I kind of feel bad about everything."  
  
Kagome's confused face turned into an angry one. She snatched her belongings from him. "Now where have I heard that before? And I thought you might have really meant what you were saying." She turned around. "You might not think it hurts, Inuyasha," she turned her head to look back at him. "But it does." She continued on her way to the parking lot.  
  
Inuyasha stood there as he watched her walk away. 'What is wrong with me?' He hit his forehead as he turned the opposite direction. 'I am constantly thinking about that stupid wench. But why? She's so weird.' He stopped in his tracks. "Hmm. Maybe..."

* * *

Kagome pulled to a stop. She rolled down her window and waved to a young boy. "Come on, Sota."  
  
The boy sprinted to the car, and plopped down in the passenger's seat.  
  
"So," she started as she drove off. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was great! We made cards for our parents. See?" He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it to reveal a hand drawn picture. "That's you." He pointed toward one of his drawings. "This is me, Mom, and Dad."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "That's wonderful. You are very good at drawing. I'm sure Mom and Dad will love it."  
  
"You think so?" he quietly admired his work. "Maybe after seeing this, Daddy will want to stay with us forever. Do you think so, Kagome? We could be a real family!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
This made her little brother smile bigger. "Oh, I can't wait to give it to him!"  
  
"Well before we go home, we need to go the grocery store. Alright?"  
  
"Mmmhmm. That's fine."  
  
"Great. You just wait here, and I'll be back in ten minutes. I'll leave the air conditioning on, and you can listen to the radio." She pulled into a parking spot, and got out of the car. "Just don't touch anything besides the radio. Okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyasha had been following them the entire time. He was currently parked on the other side of the parking lot. "I know that girl is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
About twelve minutes had passed, and Kagome came out of the store pushing a buggy full of groceries.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be normal enough. Where could she have gotten that bruise from?" He started his car, and followed them out to the street. They made many turns until they stopped in front of a small house. A young boy pushed the car door oprn, and ran to the door with a piece of paper flying around in his hand. A man was standing at the door, and he greeted the boy happily. Inuyasha smiled at this. 'Maybe that bruise was all an accident after all.'  
  
However he noticed that Kagome hesitantly approached the door where the man stood. The boy had already gone inside, and Kagome's arms were filled with plastic bags containing their food. His eyes widened as the man struck Kagome to the ground.  
  
"Stupid girl, get up!"  
  
Kagome shifted as she stood up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Pick up those groceries now!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He watched her menacingly. "And just why didn't you get my beer?"  
  
"I'm too young to purchase it, Daddy."  
  
"Too young my ass! You can get a fake Id, and get me some. That's what everyone your age does." He snatched the bags from her hands. Kagome tried to walk past him, but he pushed her back. "You are not allowed back into this house until you learn to give me respect! You need to learn to obey me, and get what I ask you to get." He pushed her back off of the porch. "Now get out of here." He slammed the door in her face.  
  
She took a deep breath as she went back to her car. She was holding her arm which had a searing pain. She opened the door, and sat down in the seat. She turned the keys, and backed up. She drove off with Inuyasha following her the whole way.  
  
When she arrived at her destination, she stepped out. She went over to a bench and sat down. This was the place she used to always go to when she was younger. Back when her Dad was there. She sighed, and let her cheek rest in the palm of her hand which was propped up by her knee. She looked out onto the water, and removed her sandals to let her feet feel the cool sand that rested on the beach.  
  
Inuyasha slowly approached her, and took a seat next to her. "Hey," he said slowly.  
  
She turned her head to look at him. "I just can't get rid of you, can I?"  
  
"I saw what happened."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You saw?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry. No one should have to go through something like that. Your father should be one who protects you."  
  
Kagome nodded as some tears dripped onto her shirt. "I've never known what it's like to have someone like that. Someone who wants to protect you." She looked up into the star covered sky. "Someone who loves you." She turned her gaze to him. "I've always been the who to have to do that. I've always taken care of my family."  
  
"But what about your mother?"  
  
She laughed a little. "My mother lays on the couch all day drowning in her tears. Or she used to anyway."  
  
"So what about now?"  
  
"She doesn't care about anyone except for Dad. He left us a while ago, and he just came home to us yesterday." She paused. "Everything is starting over again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He takes everything we have, and uses it for drinks. He doesn't work, Mom has stopped going to work, and I work at Burger King. Not even full time at that, because of school. We're barely squeezing by."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault things ended up this way."  
  
"No, but it is my fault that people treat you like they do at school." He looked down at his feet. "I had no idea what you were already going through."  
  
"Well, maybe you'll think about it next time. You have no idea what could be going on in peoples' lives." She took in sharp breathes of air to stop herself from crying again. "You have no idea how hard things are for some people."  
  
She felt warmth overcome her body as he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
"I promise you, Kagome. I promise I'll watch over you, and take care of you. I'll be the Father or brother you never had."  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly. "That means a lot to me to hear words like that. Nobody has ever cared before."  
  
"Well, I'll do everything in my power to help you."  
  
"But Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you doing all of this? Because if this is some mean prank, let me tell you right now.."  
  
He cut off her sentence. "Kagome, don't say something like that. I made a promise, and I meant every word that I said. And I'm doing it because no one should have to go through life like you are now. It's not right."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen one of those in a while."  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm just happy at the moment."  
  
"Well obviously."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."  
  
"Make me," he replied stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, I will." She pounced on him sending him into the sand. She was sitting on top of him. "Ahh!" she yelled as he flipped her over so he was on top. He was straddling her waist, and had her arms pinned above her head.  
  
"Looks like I win." He smirked at her.  
  
She laughed a little. "Alright, alright. You win."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." He got off of her, and she still laid there looking up at the sky. Her long black hair was scattered around her.  
  
"I love it here so much. It's so beautiful, and relaxing." She turned toward him. "I used to always come here when I was younger. It would take my mind off of things."  
  
"So that's why you came here, huh?" He laid down in the sand next to her. "I can understand what you mean."  
  
He propped his head up to look over her. "Well I think we should start heading back. Don't you?"  
  
"I have nowhere to go." She answered. "Dad doesn't want me coming back yet, and I don't really want to test his temper right now." She looked toward her car. "I'll just stay here tonight. I've got a blanket in my car."  
  
"Oh, come on. A blanket? That's pitiful even for you. You can stay at my house." He helped her up. "Trust me, it's no big deal."  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry for all of the trouble."  
  
"Stop apologizing all of the time. I said it was no big deal." They walked side by side. "You know what, kid? You're not that bad." He ruffled her hair.  
  
She giggled. 'But still.' She eyed him as she trailed a little behind. 'Even after all of this, I don't feel I can trust him. I just don't think two days will change someone's hatred toward you. He must be up to something.' He turned his face to look at her with a smile. 'But maybe he really did mean everything he said. Just maybe.'

* * *

Review, and tell me watcha think!!! Later ya'll! It's been real! XD  
  
InuLimbo 


	4. Together

Man, it is hard to keep updating! I really wish I had more time to update, but I have a super busy life. I'm really sorry about everything. Every time I say I'm going to update more, I don't. But now that school is starting again, I think I will have more time to update. Thank goodness. Writing is my life, heh. I love it! I'm currently writing a book that I plan on getting published.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
On My Honor  
  
Chapter 4: Together  
  
  
  
"Well, this is the place." He stepped out of his car followed by her from her own vehicle.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is humongous." She gazed over it in awe. It was a mansion surrounded by flowers and rose bushes. "It's gorgeous. I had no idea you were this wealthy."  
  
"There's a lot you didn't know." He closed his door. "Come on. I'm getting tired."  
  
She lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really? You're tired on a Friday night?"  
  
"No, not really." He noticed another car parked further up in the driveway. "Oh no," he mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He held out his arm. "To the house, me' lady?"  
  
She giggled, as she took it in her own. "Why yes, old chap."  
  
His face soured. "Old?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't take it too seriously." They walked to the front door, and he held it open for her. As soon as they stepped through the door they heard a woman's voice. But not just anyone.  
  
"Oh Yashie? Is that you?" Kikyo came skipping over to them, and stopped in her steps. "Um, what is that doing here?"  
  
"Kikyo, this isn't a good time. My head is killing me, and I think you should just go home."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What is that doing here?"  
  
"SHE is staying the night." He thought about his choice of words when he saw Kikyo and Kagome pale. "You know...that didn't come out right."  
  
"Damn straight!" Kikyo exclaimed. She grabbed her coat which hung by the door. "I'm going to make sure you don't live this one down! Wait until Kagura and the others hear about this!" She walked through the door, and slammed it after her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She reached for the handle. "I shouldn't have come here."  
  
He stopped her by placing his hand on hers. "Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing all the time? I said you could stay and I meant it." He lifted her pinky with his own. "Besides, no one should have to go through what you do. I could care less about my social status after seeing what happened to you." He removed his hand.  
  
A smile crept on her face. "Thank you." She lifted her head. "I don't know how you do it, but you can always find a smile in me."  
  
His lips lifted in a smile of his own. "Good to hear." He went to the foot of the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you upstairs." She followed him up to what looked as his room. It had a huge bed, a fire place with a couch in front of it, a television with game systems and DVD, and a mini fridge.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing." She looked around at the thrown clothes and sheets on the floor. "Just a little messy."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." He opened the fridge. "Can I get something?"  
  
"Do you have Coke?"  
  
"Naturally." He got two out, and threw one to her. He popped it open, and chugged it down.  
  
She opened hers, took a sip, and looked around his room. One thing in particular caught her attention. It was a picture. "Inuyasha, what is this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She walked toward his book shelf, and grabbed a specific frame. "It's you...and me." She trailed her fingertips over the two smiling figures. "When we were younger." She turned around to face him as he approached her from behind. "You remember...when we were friends?"  
  
He took the picture from her, and set it back where it was. "Uh, yeah. Kind of."  
  
"Oh," she whispered. "I do." She looked back at the picture. "I remember that too. It was at my birthday party, remember?" A smile tugged at her lips. "You had just threatened Koga to never come near me again." She laughed a little. "You never did like him."  
  
"No way. He's just a wimpy wolf."  
  
"But I remember back then. You said you were going to marry me." She turned back to a blushing Inuyasha.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Mm hmm. You said we would be together forever." Her smile disappeared. "But that all changed really fast. Look at us now. Five years later, we're bitter rivals."  
  
"Yeah, but I plan on changing all of that," he said honestly. "There's nothing I want more than your happiness."  
  
"Inuyasha, how can I believe that?" She shook her head. "I just can't trust you. Just the other day you're laughing at me because you're girlfriend dumped ice cream down my shirt. Next thing you know, you want to protect me? I just can't believe that."  
  
"But I do."  
  
She threw her arms down. "You just don't get it, do you? The things you've been doing to me. The endless pain you put me through can't be forgotten with the snap of you fingers. The world doesn't work like that. It will take a while for you to gain my trust. I have so many bruises on my heart." Some tears sprang into her eyes. "You only know the beginning of what's happened to me."  
  
"Then tell me what I can do for you. I'll do anything for you. I promise that.."  
  
"Your promise is meaningless. I want to believe everything you say." She shook her head again as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "It just all sounds too good to be true."  
  
"Kagome, I.."  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to do all of this for me. I've been putting up with this for my whole life." She cried harder. "It would save your time. I can put up with my Mother dying on a couch waiting for my Father to come home and waste our money. I can deal with my Father smacking me because I'm late coming home even though he never gave me a curfew. I can deal with my brother wetting his bed because he misses his abusive father! I can do it all by myself!!" She collapsed to the floor.  
  
He knelt down, and took her small shaking form into his embrace. "Even if you can, you shouldn't have to." Her tears were soaking his shirt. "You don't have to pretend anymore. You can go on and cry. It's okay to cry sometimes, you know? You've been hurt, so you go on and cry." He stroked her hair.  
  
She looked up at him. "I've thought about suicide so many times." He stiffened at her words. "But I can't leave Sota."  
  
"Kagome, you have so much more to live for than you think. You have outstanding grades. You have such a bright future."  
  
"I don't have any money to go to school. After high school, I'm through."  
  
"You could try for a scholarship."  
  
"Maybe." She hiccupped. "But if I go to school, Sota will be alone. Mom won't work, and he'll probably starve to death and have buzzards pick at his flesh. And it will be all my fault!"  
  
"Kagome," he laughed. "I think you're taking this too seriously. I think it would be better for everyone if you went to school."  
  
"Even Sota?"  
  
"Even Sota," he responded.  
  
She nodded her head in his shoulder. "What if I don't get a scholarship?"  
  
He stroked her head. "If you don't get the scholarship, I'll pay your way."  
  
She lifted her head completely shocked. "What?"  
  
"I'll pay your way," he repeated.  
  
"I can't accept that..."  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "You can, and you will." His eyes met hers. "You understand me? I won't take no as an answer."  
  
She shook her head, and tears sprang in her eyes again. "I don't deserve it."  
  
He took her by her shoulders, and moved her back to look at her. "If anyone deserves it, it's you." He moved a warm thumb on her cheek to wipe away a tear. "You're such an amazing girl, and it took me up until now to figure that out." He laughed a little and kept his intense gaze on her captivated by her gorgeous eyes. "I was such a fool."  
  
He leaned in to her. "You have no idea how beautiful you are." He brought his lips about a centimeter away from hers.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"You jut have no idea," he said again.  
  
Just then a phone rang. He groaned in response.  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly. "That's mine." She pulled out a small cell phone. "I'll be right back," she said blushing furiously. 'Had he tried to kiss me? This is Inuyasha I'm talking about.' She stepped out of the room, and opened the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" came a muffled voice.  
  
"Sota," she said immediately. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"What happened, Sota? Tell me!"  
  
He cried in response.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But what happened?"  
  
"Daddy left a few hours ago. Mommy said she was going out for about an hour, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But she left a note."  
  
Kagome's heart sank. "What does it say, Sota?" she asked slowly.  
  
"It says she went looking for Daddy, and she'll be back once she finds him. She thinks he went to California, so she's going there as well to find him. She said she'll be sending us money to get us by."  
  
Kagome was in shock. Their mother had left them like it was nothing.  
  
"Kagome, I'm scared," he cried.  
  
"You just sit tight, alright? I'm coming home right now." With that, she folded the phone shut. She was sad, shocked, and furious all at the same time. Her mother had left her to find someone who didn't even really love his family. Now she had to be stronger than ever. She had to support her brother in every way, and take care of the house. She sunk to her knees, and cried. "What am I going to do?!" she cried.  
  
The door in front of her opened to reveal Inuyasha. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go," she answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She left us," she answered. "I have to go."  
  
"Who left you? What are you talking about?"  
  
"My father left, and my mother left to find him. She went to California. Inuyasha, I really am all alone."  
  
"Wait, she LEFT YOU?!"  
  
She shook her head. "I need to go home to Sota, and comfort him. He needs it."  
  
"Well, so do you. Kagome, you have to realize you are not a machine. You are a human, and you have just as many feelings and emotions as you brother."  
  
"Yes, but he's so young. He shouldn't have to experience this."  
  
"And neither should you." He grabbed his keys. "I'm coming too."  
  
"It's not necessary."  
  
"Don't even try to stop me. When I've made up my mind, it's impossible to make me go back. So you're just wasting your breath. I'm coming, and that's final."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He took her hand in his own. Her eyes drifted to their hands and pink crept up in her cheeks. He squeezed her hand in response. "Whatever happens, I promise you right now that we'll go through it together."  
  
She squeezed his hand back. "Alright. We'll do it together."  
  
  
  
Man, this is getting sad. I'm even sad, and I'm the author! Review for me! Bye!  
  
And check out my first one-shot called 'That's My Promise.' It's very good.  
  
InuLimbo 


	5. Losing Everything

I like the responses I got to this story, so I'm going to update again. Lol. I like reviews a lot, and when you give them to me, how can I refuse you my lovely reviewers? Heh heh. I think I'll be updating my other stories today as well. Well, I'll work on them anyway. No promises though. Well, that just went downhill, lol.  
  
**Ceaseless Cloudy Days:** Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate it. And don't worry too much. Love In Disguise is just on hold until I finish one of my other stories. I don't really want to work with four of them at the same time. It's hard enough juggling three of them. I knew about the 'waist' versus 'waste'. I was just too lazy to fix it, lol. I guess I probably should, heh. And I have more to say to you, but it's for Rumors And Love...so I'll write more to you when I update that story.  
  
**On My Honor**  
  
Chapter 5: Losing Everything  
  
  
  
They had arrived at Kagome's home. Kagome sprinted toward the door, and thrusted it open. "Sota? Where are you?" Inuyasha trailed in behind her, and noticed the boy he had seen so happy a few hours ago, walking into the room with eyes worn from tears.  
  
"There you are." She pulled him into a hug, and didn't let him go. "I'm so sorry, Sota." The boy hugged her back, and dug his face into the crook of her neck.  
  
"I'm so scared, Kagome."  
  
"Don't be. We've always done fine before, and we can do just fine now. So don't worry, alright kiddo?" She played with a hair a little while she planted a fake smile on her face. "Plus I bet Mom and Dad will be back before you know it."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course. They'll come back to get you. They love you so much." She kissed his forehead. "But you should probably be off to bed now anyway." She looked at her watch. "It's pretty late, and I have work tomorrow all day. I guess you'll have to come with me." She stroked his head. "So go get some rest, alright? You go get changed, and I'll be there in a few minutes to say good night."  
  
"Alright." He turned a corner down a hall into his room.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "You don't need to stay any longer."  
  
"Nonsense. I want to stay," he took a step closer. "I want to protect you." His eyes lingered on her lips.  
  
She shook her head as he leaned in for the second time that night. "Just stop it! Are you crazy?" She pushed him back. "Inuyasha, I am not in love with you, and you are not in love with me. So stop pretending!"  
  
Her words struck his heart, as he took in a sharp breath.  
  
"You're just hurting me more. You're toying with me, and it really hurts because sometimes I wonder if it really could happen in reality."  
  
"Kagome, I..."  
  
"Just go. Please just go."  
  
"But we said we would do this together," he affirmed. "And I plan to do just that."  
  
"Well, I don't. I just can't trust you yet."  
  
"What can I do to gain it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore. I'm so messed up and confused right now. It's just not the time or place to discuss this. So if you would just leave I would appreciate it."  
  
"Whatever." He left without another word.  
  
Kagome thanked God that he finally decided to leave. Because as much as he had always been cruel to her without a second thought, she had always had feelings for him. For as long as she could remember she had a girlish sort of crush on him. It was nothing serious, but there was that sense that they never could be together so it was just a waste of her time and emotions.  
  
She tucked Sota in, and then proceeded to her own room where she set her alarm clock for work in the morning.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked into Burger King with Sota holding her hand. She went to the back behind the counter, and tied on a robe with her name on it. She turned to Sota, and handed him a bag that hung on her shoulder. "You can go color at one of the tables, alright?"  
  
He shook his head, and took the bag from her.  
  
Today was going to be a long day. She could feel it.  
  
"Late again, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
She shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Tatewaki. It won't happen again, sir. Just a few things happened last night."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses. I'm tired of you always being late. You're lucky I don't fire you."  
  
"Yes, sir. I know."  
  
His chubby fingers reached for her chin to make her brown eyes meet his own. "So when are you going to take up my offer?"  
  
"I can't sir."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "And why the hell not?"  
  
Mr. Tatewaki had been asking her out lately. She was a mere sixteen years old, and he was thirty two.  
  
"I'm too busy, and you're much too old for me, sir."  
  
"Age doesn't matter." His chubby cheeks moved around as he bobbed his head in frustration. "You will do it, or you will not work for me!" He slid his arms down to her waist, and encircled it to pull her closer. His breath reached her ear, and she turned her head so he couldn't see her face.  
  
"Please let me go."  
  
He trailed heated kisses down her neck.  
  
"I asked you to let me go!"  
  
He came back up to her ear, and nibbled on her lobe. In response she lifted her arm and slapped him. "If you don't stop, I will call the Police!" At this point, everyone in the room was watching them. "For the last time, let me go." (A/N: I think I would have done that a while ago.)  
  
He removed his arms from her waist. "Fine, but now you can only work two hour shifts. And I only want to see you here on Saturdays."  
  
Kagome's voice got caught in her throat. He was only going to let her work two hours a week. Her eyes were filled with shock and worry. "But sir," she pleaded. "I need this money."  
  
He took the robe from her, and threw it down. "Then get it some place else."  
  
She nodded, and left from behind the counter where everyone had been watching her. She walked over to Sota. "Pack up your things, Sota. We're leaving."  
  
"But I thought we were staying here all day."  
  
"There's been a change of plans. So pack up, okay?"  
  
"Alright." He folded up a book he had been coloring in, and shoved it in his bag followed by some crayons. He got up, and left with his sister who seemed upset. When they got in the car, he chose to speak. "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned to him with a smile planted on her face. "It's nothing at all. You don't need to worry about anything."  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever you say." He looked at her again as she took in a deep sigh, and rested her head on the steering wheel when they came to a red light. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine."  
  
When they got home, Sota ran to his room so he could finish his coloring. Kagome went into the kitchen to make some lunch. She flipped on a light switch, but the lights did not turn on. "That's funny." She tried again, but her attempts proved to be futile. "Sota!" she called out. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get the mail."  
  
She walked down their driveway to the mail box. She opened it to pull out three letters, and a magazine. She looked through them, and one in particular caught her attention. It was an electric bill. She opened it up, and her eyes grew from what she saw. Apparently her mother hadn't paid the bill in three months, and they had shut off their electricity in consequence. She put a hand to her forehead out of stress.  
  
She walked back to the house, and slammed the door behind her. She threw the mail to the floor in anguish. Sota peeked his head around the corner to get a look at what she was doing that was causing so much noise. She gripped her hair and screamed silently.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked interrupting her.  
  
She turned to see him approaching her. "Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong? You look so stressed out."  
  
"It's nothing...really. Go back to coloring."  
  
"But I know there's something wrong. You never slam the door or throw things."  
  
She took a deep breath. "You want to know what's wrong?!" she started. "Your great father and mother left us with bills they haven't paid in months!! I don't have a job, and Mom hasn't sent us any money like she said she would! That's what's wrong! Our jerk of a father had to leave us with nothing but a mother who would rather die than be with us!"  
  
Sota shrunk down in fear and whimpered.  
  
"What?! Are you going to cry now?!"  
  
He sniffed trying to control himself, but he just cried harder.  
  
"Oh for the love of God. Will you stop crying?"  
  
He turned from her and ran to his room.  
  
"Great!" She threw herself into a chair. "Everything I care about is gone!" she cried. "Everything!"  
  
  
  
Okay, I know it was pretty short. But look at it this way. I updated right away. It also seemed like a pretty good place to end it. So REVIEW for me please. Bye!  
  
And I can't believe how sad this is getting. Did I really write this? I'm such a happy person though!!!  
  
InuLimbo 


	6. A Real Family

That's The Way It Is is finally complete!!! Yay! This story won't be much longer just to let you guys know. 10 chapters at most I would say. I'm also going to be wrapping up Rumors And Love very soon.

On My Honor

Chapter 6: A Real Family

* * *

"Great!" She threw herself into a chair. "Everything I care about is gone!" she cried. "Everything!"

She got up, and tapped on Sota's door. "Sota?"

Crying was heard from behind the door.

'Did I really do that?' she asked herself. 'Could I really have turned into such a horrible person?' She tried again. "Sota?"

"Yes?"

She cracked the door open. "I'm so sorry. I'm just really stressed out."

"I know," he said while rubbing his nose. "I think we need Mommy and Daddy to come home."

"You do?"

"Yes. They would know what to do."

"Maybe you're right," she answered half heartedly. Even though she knew that they were the reason she and Sota were going through the pain they felt right now. "Listen," she started. "I'm going to go pick up Mom's pay check. Will you be okay here alone? Or would you like to come?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." She quietly exited his room, and then the front door. She started up her car, and drove over to Wal-Mart. She had to start thinking about getting a new job as well. She had to do everything she could to protect Sota, and to keep him alive. Even if it cost her her life. The only time she was ever happy was when she would see Sota smile...a real smile.

* * *

She pulled into the parking lot, and made her way into the store. She walked past to automatic doors, and on her right was the manager's office. She knocked on the door, and I opened to reveal a short and stout old woman.

"Yes?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm here to pick up my mother's pay check."

The woman adjusted her glasses, and leaned in to see Kagome better. "I see." Kagome stepped back. "Well, I'm afraid you can't have it."

"What?" she asked frantically. "But why not?"

"Your mother is the only one who can pick up her paycheck. How can I be positive you're even her daughter?"

"Well I have..."

"I don't need to hear it."

"But she's sick," Kagome pleaded. "Can you please just give me the money?"

The woman's old wrinkled face turned into an even bigger frown. "It wouldn't matter anyway. Your mother doesn't have a paycheck this month. She hasn't come to work once in the past six weeks. Do you really expect us to pay her?"

"But..."

The woman cut her off. "Now I would appreciate it if you would leave. That is unless you plan on buying something." The woman lifted her eyebrows. "And I highly doubt that."

"Yes, ma'am." She dropped her head, and slowly made her way back to the car. A honk was heard and she turned to see Kikyo in a car with Koga.

"Hey, Higurashi," she sneered. "What's wrong? You look kind of down," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kikyo."

"My my, what a nasty mouth you have." She and Koga laughed together. "You know what I do when I can afford something, Higurashi? Because it's obvious you can't afford much more than a pack of gum."

"What?"

"I use the five finger discount."

"Huh?"

Kikyo waved her fingers in the air. "I steal it." Koga hit the accelerator. "Ta ta for now."

'Maybe..' She shook her head. 'I can't be thinking like this.' But all she really wanted was Sota's happiness. Maybe if she stole something, like that Nintendo she had been saving to get him for Christmas. Then just maybe he would be happy.

* * *

"Oh Sota!" Kagome chimed. "I'm back!"

The boy sprinted into the room, and enveloped her in a hug. "And guess who came to visit, Kagome?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you needed any help with stuff."

"I can take of things." She turned back to Sota. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"I got you a present." She pulled out the Nintendo game system.

His eyes lit up. "No way!! You got it for me! Oh thank you! Thank you!" He jumped up and down in delight no longer being able to contain himself.

'How could she have afforded that?' Inuyasha wondered while watching the two smiling together.

"And I'll help you set it up, alright Sota?"

"Yes!"

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha spoke up. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Kagome?"

"Um, sure." She ruffled Sota's hair. "I'll be there in a minute to help you set it up."

"Alright!" He ran into his room.

She stood up, and faced him. "Yes"

"Kagome, how did you afford that?"

Her heart sank. "Oh, I have been saving for a while to get him that."

"But why would you get it now? I saw the electric bill. You can't possibly afford this."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "You're wrong." She shook her head. "And what does it matter to you anyway?"

"Kagome," he started. "Did you steal that?"

Her face looked shocked. "Why would you ever accuse me of something like that?"

"Because I know you don't have the money to get something like that."

She nodded. "You're right," she said quietly.

"You will never continue to get away with stealing. Please promise me you will never do it again."

"But I just want Sota to be..."

"To be happy?"

She nodded her head again. "Yes."

"Do you think he would be happy if you were taken away from him? If you were behind bars, and you had to tell him you did it all just to make him happy? Do you have any idea how strange that would sound to him?"

"I never thought about that."

"Obviously." He lifted her chin. "Just promise me to never do it again." She closed her eyes, and a couple more tears dripped down her flawless face. Her dark black lashes brushed against the pale skin, while the drops of water rolled down her cheeks. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

"Inuyasha, there's something else I forgot about."

"What's that?"

"Since we don't have electricity, he can't even play the games."

He laughed. "Well, I can help fix that. Let's bring it over to my place."

A smile formed on her face. "Thank you so much. It seems like every time I need you you're right here."

"Yeah, I know I'm too good to you."

"Sota!" she called.

He came running. "Yes? Can we set it up now? Can we? Please?"

"We're going to take it over to Inuyasha's house, and ply it there. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I'll go get it!"

Kagome smiled when she saw him run off. "How can I ever thank you, Inuyasha?"

"Actually, there is something."

"Yes?"

"Go out with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He took a step closer. "Go out with me." He studied her face, and brushed his fingertips across her lips.

"But what about Sota?"

"What about him?"

"When I'm gone, how will I know he's safe?"

"I can get the old hag at my house to watch him."

She laughed. "Inuyasha, what a rude thing to say." He shrugged in response.

"And what about Kikyo?" she asked quietly.

"I'm over with her. She already has a new boyfriend anyway. She and Koga are together now."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be." He licked his lips. "After all, now I have you." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Sota announced proudly.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Inuyasha swung Sota up, and placed him on his shoulders.

Kagome walked behind and studied the two. She picked up the game system, and followed them outside. It looked almost if they were a family. A real family.

* * *

Aw, isn't that sweet you guys? :D I though it was. That chapter wasn't so angsty. Thank goodness for that! Woo hoo! Another update! Review for me please!!! Buh bye for now!

InuLimbo


End file.
